An account with an online service or platform, such as a social networking system, can be created by a user to enjoy content and offerings provided by the online service or platform. The account can be first created or registered by the user on a particular computing device. The account can be later accessed by the user using that computing device or any variety of other computing devices. The computing devices can include a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet, a mobile phone, or the like. In some instances, each computing device can be used by a variety of users to create or access their respective accounts.